an unlikely hero
by KahnShao
Summary: Sil'lice is a khajiit living in Riften runs afoul of Elenwyn. after escaping Sil'lice manages to kill a dragon. Now trying to start a new life in Whiterun she meets Lydia her housecarl and runs into Elenwyn again. Another dragon is attacking and thistime Elenwyn is asking for help. can Sil'lice and Elenwyn put aside thier hatred for one another or will they kill each other
1. an unlikely hero

**An Unlikely Hero**

**It was raining in Riften. Raining and cold. Sil'lice wouldn't normally have minded the cold and rain IF she had a real home. But she was stuck in this damnable weather waiting for her client to contact her. That damn dumner had told her he'd meet her in the center of the city. It had nearly been an hour. Sil'lice was cold, wet, and pissed. Sil'lice was a Khajiit of 19 years old. Her fur was dark with black stripes. Muscular build with piercing gold eyes and she had a scar below her right eye and 3 small ones on her nose from a fight in the past. Growling she huddled under one of the empty vendor stalls waiting for her contact. That damned dumner was supposed to pay her for a job she did for him.**

**Riften. A horrid place. She remembered moving to this hell hole when she was a kitten along with her parents. Riften was not the best place to raise a family but with limited income it was the best they could afford. They moved to the bottom section of the houses which the poorer residents lived. Her parents did the best they could with what they had and she missed them terribly. One day they had gone out to sell some stolen goods and she never saw them again. She was 16 at the time and no one would tell her what had happened. She suspected Maven Blackbriar but then dismissed it because she knew that the stuck up woman wouldn't waste her time harassing a lowly khajiit family. The dunmer finally arrived just as Sil'lice was about to leave. "Wait…I have your money. Here." He said nervously as the Khajiit growled. "You made me wait. Elf. NOT the wisest thing to do." Sil'lice growled her eyes narrowing. The elf nervously handed her pay and left before the Khajiit could do something that would send the dunmer into retirement. Sil'lice counted her coin and found it was a few septim short. This was NOT happening. **

**She silently trailed the elf to his abode. Fully intending to take the rest of the coin owned and beat the dunmer into submission. She lost her resolve when she found that the elf had a family. She sighed sadly and walked away. That was why he didn't pay in full. He had to support his family. Growling to herself she pulled the coin from her purse knocked on the door and left the coin on the doorstep. She was gone by the time the elf answered the door. Sil'lice was not the friendliest one around but she wasn't heartless.**

**She went to return to her shabby home when something caught her eye. It was 4-5 elves. But these ones were different. They weren't bosomer and they weren't dunmer. Her ears flattened against her skull when she realized what they were. Altmer. High elves that thought they were above every race that wasn't their own. She leaned against the Bee and Bard Tavern wall looking at them with a smirk. 'I wonder why they are in Riften?' she thought to herself. Then the whole group came up to her. This was going to be fun. Not making any move to show them they were of "great importance" one of the Altmer; a female approached first.**

"**You there. Cat. What do you think you are doing?" she asked with a sneer. Sil'lice grinned. "First my name is not 'cat'. I am not a 'cat'. my name is Sil'lice and I am a Khajiit." she said proudly. The female altmer seemed shocked that one would speak to her in this tone. "Watch your tone Khajiit. Do you know who I am?" The Khajiit grinned. "Nope. Can't say I really give a damn either." Now the elf was irritated. "I am Elenwyn of the Aldmeri Dominion cat. And it would be in your best interest to mind your tone when you speak to your superiors." with that the elf turned and went into the tavern.**

"_**You should mine who you speak to cat when you speak to your superiors."**_**Sil'lice imitated the altmer's voice as best she could. The other altmer hid a grin as they followed their leader into the tavern. 'Why is she going into the tavern…maybe to bother someone else. But lets go see.' she thought as she entered the tavern. As it turned out Elenwyn was seated with her group and Maven Blackbriar. Elenwyn was having a drink and seemed to detest its taste. Maven was being a kiss ass not wanting to cause problems with the high elf. Sil'lice turned to order a drink when Elenwyn turned to see Sil'lice downing a drink. The khajiit had her back to her so she didn't see the altmer approach her from behind. The high elf placed a hand on Sil'lice's shoulder and said "You are not welcome here cat. Get out." Sil'lice whirled around "You have 5 seconds to take your damned hand off my shoulder elf." Elenwyn was shocked. The whole tavern seemed to stop what they were doing. Even Maven seemed stunned. 'That Khajiit has got a death wish. She's brave but stupid.' Maven thought.**

**Elenwyn swung her fist around catching Sil'lice on the chin. In retaliation the khajiit snarled and swung back her fist smashing Elenwyn on the nose. Blood sprayed out and Elenwyn clutched her broken nose. The khajiit then grabbed the altmer by the head and brought her knee to meet Elenwyn's face doing even more damage. By now the whole Tavern was in an uproar cheering for Sil'lice and Elenwyn alike. When the guards came in to break up the fight they saw an altmer female on the ground yelling about a broken nose and a khajiit on her feet. **

'**Time to go..' Sil'lice thought to herself as she ran away from the guards which resulted in a higher bounty that she already had. As the Tavern calmed down Elenwyn staggered to her feet. "I want that khajiit's head!" she snarled still holding her bloody nose. The other 2 altmer took off in search of the khajiit while 2 stayed behind to help Elenwyn and stop the bleeding. In truth the two altmer that had left were a bit happy that someone had finally stood against Elenwyn. But the high elf's word was law and they had to get this khajiit and bring her back or preferably her head.**

**Sil'lice traveled further away from the only home she ever knew. Good riddance. Maybe she would go to Whiterun. Even though the guards didn't trust Khajiit they weren't out and out hateful. She was traveling along a path when she heared a deafning roar. She looked up and her eyes widened in terror. A dragon. Something that should have been extinct. And the dragon saw her. It landed heavily near her and took a deep breath. "Shit!" Sil'lice snarled as she barely dodged the firey breath of the dragon. **

**The dragon bellowed in rage and lumbered forward. Sil'lice grabbed her sword and rammed it into the dragon's eye causing it to thrash around. She took this opportunity to slice and back away repeatidly. It took a while but the dragon lay dead at her feet. Then it seemingly dissolved and its essence entered the khajiit's body. Sil'lice was stunned. She was broken out of it when some Whiterun guards came at her. "I don't believe…" one started to say as he looked at the dragon skeleton and the wounded khajiit. Instantly Sil'lice dropped her weapon and raised her arms in defeat. She was in no condition to fight of guards. Her breath came in rapidly and her side hurt like hell. A few broken ribs she realized. When the damned thing grabbed her and tossed her about.**

**The guards escorted the khajiit to a healer in Whiterun and then she was instructed to speak to the Jarl. A muscular handsome man named Barrgulf. Sil'lice sighed and went to the Jarl's palace where she was greeted by the guards. She took all this in stride. At least they weren't trying to kill her for frame her for a crime she didn't commit. On her way to speak to the Jarl she saw a female dunmer who glared at her suspiciously. Sil'lice glared right back. She passed a nord woman who looked at her with mild interest before returning to her drink. This was Lydia.**

**She approached the Jarl respectfully. No need in causing an uproar. "I hear you defeated a dragon. Quite unusual for a Khajiit." The jarl stated. Sil'lice had to agree. By all rights she should have been digesting in the beast's gullet or in pieces. She shrugged. "Being as you have defeated this beast I hearby grant you the title of Thane in Whiterun. I also give you Lydia, your own housecarl." Sil'lice stared shocked. She basically was given a high ranking title and her own personal bodyguard. She nodded in thanks and turned to leave. Lydia followed behind her. "I know you from somewhere." Lydia said wonderingly. Sil'lice cringed. "Uhh…" she stated. "Yeah. You were the one that stole that horse. Or your father was. Where are your parents anyway I always saw you with them." Lydia asked not angry. "They-they are gone." Sil'lice replied quietly. Lydia put a hand gently on her thane's shoulder. "Im sorry." she replied. **

**It took all of Sil'lice's willpower not to embrace the woman. "Im not positive but I think the altmer did it. I broke one of their noses so I am kind of on their shit list." Sil'lice grinned. Lydia chucked. "Who did you hit?" she asked. Sil'lice smiled. She liked this Lydia. "Someone named Elenwyn." Lydia's eyes widened and she began to laugh. As the two left Whiterun for a much needed break they were approached by 6 altmer. Elenwyn was among them. Lydia raised her weapon as did her thane.**

"**Calm yourself cat and human. This one time I am not hear to settle a score as much as it need be done. I am hear to request your help. A large black dragon is attacking solitude. And my headquarters are stationed there. Help me and I will lift your bounty in Riften. Refuse and you shall die because Whiterun is next on this dragon's list." Elenwyn stated.**

**In truth she wanted to kill the khajiit for the episode in Riften. But after hearing how the khajiit had slain the dragon she decided she would request the help. After Sil'lice had killed the dragon she would deal with the khajiit and the woman foolish enough to become her friend.**

"**Feel like going after another dragon my thane?" Lydia asked. "Not really. But the only reason ill help is because of the innocent people. Not to help this…**_**thing**_** in front of us." she replied gesturing towards Elenwyn in disgust. The altmer snarled and walked away to restrain herself from killing the khajiit.**


	2. the journey begins

**The Journey begins**

**The elf had not shut her damned mouth since the journey had started. Both Lydia and Sil'lice were getting tired of Elenwyn's bitching. The other altmer who had accompanied Elenwyn had not come with them on this escapade. "We better make camp and rest for now. Traveling at night is not the best idea with bandits and wild animals about." Sil'lice suggested. Lydia agreed. Elenwyn did not. "We should continue along. If we rest now that damned dragon may find us and pick us off. Nice thinking. Cat." Elenwyn snarled. Sil'lice bounded forward. "I say we rest. If we confront this dragon tired and weakend it can and will defeat us. We need rest and to gather stregnth. However if you want to continue please feel free. Just don't expect us to find and bury pieces of your body…we have a dragon to kill." she replied managing to keep her temper in check.**

**Elenwyn opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. Damned cat. Damned human. She grumbled to herself and sat in front of the fire while the human and khajiit set camp and spoke to one another as friends do. Elenwyn felt a twinge of jealousy. She had never been ignored before in her life. She almost wished they would talk to her and include her in their conversation. Almost. As it grew dark the travellers ate. Sil'lice and Lydia chatting away and Elenwyn sulking staring into the fire. She wished she had not asked for their help. They were rude, idiotic and had no sense of loyalty to the imperial way of life. Rather choosing to live a Nord's life and worshipping a man…talos. That the Imperials had forbade. Now if he was a God like the others their would have been no problem. After their evening meal they decided to go to bed for the night.**

"**who is keeping watch? We should work in shifts. I volunteer the cat and the human." Elenwyn stated. Both looked at her. "We are getting some rest. I suggest you do the same for come morning we are leaving right after breakfast." Lydia replied curtly. Elenwyn glared at Lydia who merely scoffed and lay down on her bedroll. 'I better keep watch. These two idiots are of no use to me dead.' Elenwyn thought to herself. However her resolve broke when she lay her head down and fell asleep. And she began to dream.**

_Elenwyn was an adolecent being introduced into the Aldmeri Dominion. Right away she was taught her kind was above all others. While she didn't agree to it being as she was still young, she wondered if she would still be able to be friends with the khajiit. For as long as she could remember up until her adolecence her and her friend played together all the time. Now she was Aldmeri Dominion! A high honor. She told her friend who at first was happy for her. Then the change began. She was spending less and less time with her friend and more and more time with her own kind. When their friendship ended terribly Elenwyn did not shed one single tear of remorse. Friendships were done and over with. It was time to move on. She had however as a final act of friendship told her friend "Do not test me Sil'lice. It will be your downfall." before leaving a bewildered young khajiit alone._

**Elenwynn awoke with a start. She remembered Sil'lice but the khajiit did not seem to remember her. Which was fine. It was fine wasn't it? Now she was "reunited" with the khajiit why the hell was she flooded with guilt? She pushed her thought aside and rolled over to return to sleep. In the morning the Khajiit and Lydia awoke. "Let her sleep a bit. Its too early to hear her whining and bitching." Sil'lice suggested. Lydia agreed. "I have something to confess though. Lets get some water and I'll tell you." Sil'lice whispered. Lydia agreed. Curious now being as when she had first met Elenwyn the khajiit seemed to know her from way back.**


	3. confessions of the past

**Confessions of the past**

"**So what is it you want to tell me?" Lydia asked. Sil'liced sighed. "I knew Elenwyn a long time ago." she sighed sadly.**

Me and Elenwyn were best friends growing up. Best friends. We did everything together and were never apart. We vowed that we would always be friends no matter what paths we took. That was the vow. We even made the blood vow so it would be unbreakable. Then Elenwyn was inducted to the Aldmeri Dominion. Kind of an esclusive group. She had always admired them. Yes…she was a bit stuck up even when we were kids. Well anyway she was inducted and at first I was happy for her. Because I figured we'd be friends and I would also have the Aldmeri Dominion at my back for protection if need be. Well she worked her way to the top of the organization and that's when our friendship ended. She figured she didn't need to be friends with a khajiit anymore being as I was beneath her. I went to confront her on it and she said she no longer needed or wanted my friendship. That hurt. I had just lost my parents and she said she no longer wanted or needed my friendship. Well I told her that was pretty terrible to say to someone and foolishly I drew my weapon. She drew hers and gave me the scars you see. Then she told me by rights she could have me killed. I told her to do it then. She didn't. instead she told me not to confront her again or my life is forfit. From then on I turned my back on her vowing never to have anything to do with her again. To the point where if I saw her bleeding and near death I would just walk away. And the sad part is…I'd still do it to this day.

**Lydia swallowed. There indeed was bad history between the two. She just hoped they wouldn't kill each other before going to confront the dragon. They returned with the water and some fish for breakfast when an annoyed Elenwyn was awake. "I was wondering when you two idiots were going to be back. I should NOT have to wait for MY breakfast." she added. Sil'lice glared at her, eyes narrowing down. "Then go get your breakfast then." she added with a cold cruel voice. Lydia was going to offer some to her but the khajiit glared briefly at her housecarl with a cold look that she decided against it.**

**After breakfast (and Elenwyn having bitter snowberries for breakfast) they traveled onward. It wasn't long before the trio came across some bandits. The bandits had aquired a sabre cat and had the beast tied to a post. The cat thrashed back and forth against its post while the bandits sat around and goofed off. They had planned on selling the beast to a traveling circus for profit. Sil'lice was figuring a way to release the cat. In her opinion the cat was wrongfully imprisoned and it deserved to be free. However if she released the cat and after it killed the bandits it would turn its attention to her group and she would be forced to kill it. 'Or I could feed it Elenwyn' she thought nastily. Of course she didn't think she could actually feed the cat Elenwyn. That would be cruel even for her. No sense in causing an upset stomach in the sabre cat. That would be cruel. Although it was an entertaining thought. She grinned.**

"**what's so funny?" Elenwyn asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just thinking about something." Sil'lice replied.**


	4. bandit raid

**Bandit raid**

**Sil'lice snuck forward carefully towards the tied up sabre cat. Luckily the cat was preoccupied with staring at the bandits it didn't see the khajiit carefully undoing the rope; at least not until the khajiit snuck back off rather quickly. The bandits were oblivious to the sabre cat's freedom until one of them decided to go and prod at the beast once more. With a shattering roar the beast sprang at the bandit swiping his head off in the process. Other members of the bandit brigade jumped to their feet and tried to stave off the big cat. Sil'lice and her group stayed behind pushing bandits back towards the enraged beast when they wandered too far off.**

**When the last bandit was killed the sabre cat lay back down in the middle of camp resting its head on its paws. The cat's fur was splotched with blood and gore and the bandit brigade lay in pieces all over the place. Sil'lice should have left well enough alone but something caught her eye. It was a few coin purses laying on a makeshift table. "I'm gonna get those coins. We're gonna need em' later on." Sil'lice whispered to Lydia. Elenwyn was in a state of shock. "Have you lost your mind?" That sabre cat out there is going to rip you to shreds the moment you-never mind go ahead." Elenwyn said with a sardonic smile.**

**Lydia glared at the altmer not liking the way the woman seemed to have no regard for her traveling companions safety. 'Its no wonder you two aren't friends anymore.' she thought to herself. Sil'lice smiled. "That cat just had 'lunch' I don't think he's hungry…but if he still wants chow…run like hell." she added. Sil'lice carefully snuck around the cat making sure she never moved her eyes from its form. If she could get the bags of gold and leave before the cat could notice her then she'd be in the clear.**

**Things rarely work out that way though. The cat got to his feet and sprang towards the khajiit knocking her flat onto her back. It opened its great mouth and Sil'lice closed her eyes waiting for a brief amount of pain as the beast tore her throat out. Instead the cat nuzzled her and loped off into the wilderness leaving a very stunned but relieved Sil'lice and Lydia. Elenwyn looked mildly disappointed. She wanted to see what would happen and all the damned cat did was nuzzle her.**

"**We better get going. I want to get to the next village before nightfall." Sil'lice suggested. They went without further argument. "When we get to Solitude I will see to it you are both arrested for putting me in danger. We should have left those bandits alone and we would have been further along by now." Elenwyn snarled. Sil'lice turned around and walked towards the high elf her fists balled at her side. She was going to beat the shit out of Eleynwyn. Before they could exchange blows (Elenwyn was not one to back off either) something landed heavily near them. It was a huge dragon. Its firey red eyes glared at the trio before it took a deep breath. Fire shot out of its mouth singing the fur lightly on Sil'lice. Lydia drew her bow and fired at the beast hoping to distract it from her thane. Elenwyn shot magical fireballs at the dragon while Sil'lice slashed at it with her sword. **

**With a snarl the dragon whipped its tail around catching Elenwyn off guard sending her on her back. The dragon slammed its paw on her chest and she heard a few cracks. The damn thing had broken a few ribs. Quickly the dragon snatched her up and chomped down breaking more bones as it shook its head back and forth aggressively before tossing the elf aside. With Elenwyn down all that remained was Lydia and Sil'lice. They continued to strike at the dragon until the dragon had enough and rose to the air hovering just above them. It spoke in some strange language the only word Sil'lice recognizing was Dovakiin. It laughed and then flew off.**

**Lydia and Sil'lice were none worse for wear. They went to find Elenwyn and found her in a pool of her own blood barely breathing. Lydia looked concerned. Even though she didn't like Elenwyn the woman didn't deserve to be left in this state. Sil'lice looked down with indifference towards the altmer. "Let's go." she replied coldly. Lydia looked at her thane. "are we not going to help her? I know you don't like her but she doesn't deserve…" Sil'lice cut her off. "No, I don't like her. And if she did to you what she did to me then you'd feel the same way." Sil'lice replied walking away. This stunned Lydia. She didn't think her thane would be this cruel. She was torn between leaving a wounded Elenwyn and following her thane. The elf was barely alive and didn't look like she would survive much longer. No one deserved to die alone no matter what they did. And if Sil'lice would walk away then Lydia would stay beside Elenwyn's side until she passed.**

"**Let me get the damn bedroll ready and we'll take Elenwyn along." Sil'lice replied still angry. Carefully Lydia got Elenwyn onto the bedroll and the two went onto the next villiage. It was a small villiage but it had a healing clinic and with any luck they'd be able to help a wounded altmer. "I hope you realize that if she survives this doesn't mean she'd return the favor. She'd left us to die out there if given the chance." Sil'lice opined. Lydia said nothing. She knew if she wasn't there then her thane would have left Elenwyn for dead.**

**At the healing clinic Elenwyn was coming to. Her ribs still hurt but at least she could breath with out hearing a popping sound each time she drew breath. She glanced at one of the healers who came to see how she was doing. "Your ribs are going to be sore for a while but they have healed nicely. You should thank the divines your friends were able to bring you in." the healer said gently. "Wh-who brought me in?" Elenwyn asked. "A khajiit and a nord woman. Saying you fought a dragon." the healer replied.**

**Elenwyn was stunned. The Khajiit and woman had brought her in. she knew the cat would have just left her there if it weren't for Lydia. But she also knew that Sil'lice would have doubled back and brought her in. If there was one thing she knew…was Sil'lice didn't normally let someone die if it could be helped. The khajiit could be a bitch but she wasn't cruel and heartless. She felt a slight tear starting to form in her eyes and wisely kept it back. Maybe traveling with the two idiots wasn't such a bad idea after all….**


End file.
